


The Son of the Serpent

by KingOfArcadia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter Goes to a Different School, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfArcadia/pseuds/KingOfArcadia
Summary: A home by the sea lived a young boy and his father. They have lived here for a long time ever since they first met, the salty breeze and the humid air, it was a casual day for Harry and George Vesperus.





	The Son of the Serpent

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of didn't really get around with The Veins of the Vanes' story, mostly because I didn't know where to go and I was stuck on the latest chapter for it for a while, I might just re-work the whole story again, bleh. Anyways, this story came to life after a conversation with my friend. She insisted that I at least finish up the first work for it and I might get into it, not sure. It's important to know that, in this chapter, italics are past memories and the other is present memories. This will be the only chapter that will be like this, I promise.

_The sickening smell of salt and cold filled the air, the rough sand bruised the fragile sole of a child’s feet. He had long lost his shoes since his cousin had thrown them into the water, lost at sea they were. The child walked and walked along the shore of the sea, abandoned at the beach near endless distance of the sea, the sun had gone down a few hours ago. The moonlight lit his path down this shore, he walked and walked._

_He wrapped his jacket tighter around his small frame. This awful jacket, it was passed down from a larger child that reminded him of the piglets from the farm he had once seen on a school trip. The jacket smelled the same, a farm that stunk. There were holes and tears along the jacket, the air went through and out of it, it didn’t protect him from the cold, it would never protect him._

_He wanted to be protected from the harshness of life. He walked along the shore with only the moonlight that lit his path._

 

The sound of laughter filled the small wooden home by the seashore, small footsteps could be heard from the small hallway which connected most of the bedrooms and the large living room to the kitchen. A man could be seen from the window in the kitchen, he was busy cleaning the dishes and he smiled at the small child who appeared from the hall.

“Dad! Come on, are we leaving soon!” The child skipped towards his father and he wrapped his arms around his father’s legs. “I’m so excited! We’re going to Stark Expo! Is Tony Stark going to be there? I’m so excited!”

“Heinrikr, son. I’ve told you once we finished the chores we’ll be leaving for the airport in a few. Have you cleaned up your room yet? Did you properly closed all the windows and did you pack your things?” The man asked as he put down the soapy dishes and he grabbed a towel to wipe his hands. He pulled his child away and he knelt down to the child’s level. He smiled as he put the towel away to brush his child’s black hair and he looked at the bright green eyes that looked at him with joy. George Vesperus was the proud father of one Heinrikr Vesperus who preferred to be called Harry.

“Yeah, I did! I even place boxes in front of the windows and when someone thinks about breaking in they’ll trip!” Harry excitingly.

“...” George tilted his head with a flabbergasted look. He wondered greatly how odd his kid could be. “That’s... Great, Heinrikr. Let me finish up the dishes and by four in the afternoon we’ll leave, I’ll let you call the taxi this time.”

Harry pulled away from George with a large smile as he squealed happily and ran from the kitchen. George laughed at Harry.

 

_From the distance, the child could see a dark blob. He pulled off his glasses and he rubbed his crooked and broken glasses with one of his long sleeves that were dirtied with soaking wet water, he had been pushed into the ocean a few hours earlier, his clothes hadn’t tried properly yet. He put back his glasses and realized it was a cave. It was the only thing he found after his whole walk, he shrugged since he didn’t know where else to go. It seemed like a good refuge._

_He walked into the cave, the large and dark cave with not a single light. The cold, wet and rough rock felt uncomfortable under the sole of his feet. It was worst than the seashore, it was terrible. The boy was about to turn back until he felt a warm breeze coming deeper from the cave, deep down in the darkness, somewhere there was warmth._

_The boy swallowed his breath and he took a few steps into the cave, darkness engulfed his vision, he looked back and the cave entrance seemed smaller than before and the moonlight slowly faded away. He turned back towards the darkness and he kept walking._

 

George packed their luggage into the trunk of the taxi. Harry was happily holding his own backpack which was a large thing that seems to be bigger than him, Harry leaned into the warmth of his father’s side. George smiled as he brushed Harry’s hair softly, he led his son towards the backseat and he sat with Harry instead at the front with the driver. The driver finally got back in the driver’s seat and the man asked where. George replied happily the location of the airport and they were finally one their way to the airport.

 

_The child arrived at a dead end. It was a wall which was warm. He took a few steps closer and he laid his palm on the rugged wall. Suddenly, the place trembled and the child pulled away. Something opened and it revealed a large eye. The child trembled as he backed away._

_A loud voice said, it almost shook the whole place as small rocks fell onto the wet and rugged floor. It demanded who the child was._

 

The tall lean man who had to pull his knees near his chest to fit into the car looked down to his son who played with his hands. He smiled.

“Heinrikr, what are you doing?” He whispered to his child. He took his free hand and he brushed back the dark curls of Harry’s hair.

“Just counting your fingers, I had a bad dream last night. I couldn’t move and a bad man took you away too. The bad snake who took my first parents...” Harry muttered. George allowed his fingers to bury themselves in Harry’s dark hair, he always hated those dream Harry had, it was the worst of them. “You’re a bigger snake, daddy. Will you eat the bad snake?”

“I will never let the bad snake take you, you never have to see the bad snake ever again.” George whispered to his child who simply decided to stop speaking and rest his little head in the crook of his father’s arms.

 

_It was learned that his name was Harry and he was searching for a refuge. Harry asked the large eye why it was here, at the bottom of a cave. The eye replied they were under the many layers of the earth and the sea, it demanded how Harry got here, how did he find this place, a place no mortal should be._

_Harry told him he saw the cave by the sea, it called out to him and he followed it. The eye squinted at Harry and it closed before re-opening again. It asked what Harry’s deepest desire was. Harry took a moment before looking at the eye, Harry told the large eye his deepest desire._

 

Arriving at the airport had taken a long time, Harry didn’t speak much, he simply rested on George’s arm, they got out when they arrived. Picking up their luggage and George paid the taxi driver, he bid goodbye to the kind man who drove them to the airport. Harry and George went into the airport hand in hand.

“Hey, dad.” Harry said.

George looked down at his child. He smiled. “Yes, Heinrikr?”

“I’m happy you could have the week off for a trip. It’s going to be fun, isn’t it?!” Harry said happily. George simply smiled and he listened to his son’s babbling.

 

_Symbols lit up around the eye, symbols on the walls were slowly glowing before being eaten away by the darkness and it cracked, rocks fell and the floor trembled. Suddenly, loud sound of rocks falling into water could be heard and darkness engulfed the whole place before a low light appeared._

 

Harry didn’t look where he was going and the airport was crowded, he accidentally slipped his hand out of his father’s hand and he tripped onto the floor.

He let out a small squeal, George quickly looked down and he knelt down to help his son up.

“Heinrikr, I’ve told you not to walk too fast and too look where you walk.” The man scolded Harry. Harry smiled and he laughed as he got up. They continued their walk again.

 

_Silence filled the air again. The rocks that had fallen had gratefully didn’t hit the child who had fallen onto the floor. He looked at the large hole where the eye had once been, all he could see was a lake of water, an underground lake that reflected the glowing stones up on the ceiling. A man stood where the eye had been. He took steps forward and he picked up the child into his arm. It has been long since he felt contact._

 

The noisy sounds of the people at the airport annoyed the man, he felt Harry who held tightly on his long slender hand, Harry’s hand were still small and almost pudgy, he was just a child. He smiled down at Harry as they made their way towards the counter to get their tickets checked.

 

“ _I am Jörmungandr.” As he held the child in his arm and he whispered his name and the child’s name. “You shall be named Heinrikr Heleldr, child of Midgard Serpent. I shall take away your unfortunate destiny and make you my heir.”_

 

“Yes, I am Jörmungandr Hadrian Vesperus.” The man smiled at the woman with his slit eyes that seemed to glow a bright green, a similar green as his son. He took his child’s passport that was being held by his son and he slid it towards the woman. “Here is Heinrikr’s passport.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's the details info! Woohoo, my favourite part.  
> Notes:  
> -Harry was born on 31/07/2002, all the events with Voldemort are moved by roughly two decades.  
> -Any plotlines involving Harry being the boy-who-lived will, later on, be explained in future chapters, but I can say that Harry is NOT the boy-who-lived, he was at one point, but not anymore.
> 
> Well, that's all I have so far for important information. The story currently takes place in 2010, making Harry roughly eight years old. Also, I will be calling Jormungand as George and when I do spell his name fully, it'll be Jörmungandr.


End file.
